This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
More and more electronic devices are emerging along with the development of electronic information technologies, and there are higher and higher personalized demands of users for software on the electronic devices used by the users, so it becomes crucial to improve experiences of the users by satisfying the personalized demands of the users using the software on the electronic devices.
A picture library is one of the common softwares frequently used by the users on the various electronic devices. In the prior art, when the user browses pictures using the picture library software, the pictures are listed sequentially or they are tiled on a screen of the electronic device.